The present invention relates to a kitchen smoke exhauster for exhausting heat, smoke and fumes, and more particularly to the housing body of a smoke exhauster.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the housing body 10 of a smoke exhauster of the prior art comprises top plate 11, left plate 12, right plate 13, and rear plate 14. Both left and right plates 12 and 13 are respectively provided with the projected strips 121 and 131 disposed on the rims thereof. In the process of combining various plates to form a housing body 10, both left and right plates 12 and 13 are united with the top plate 11 by fitting the projected strips 121 and 131 over the left and the right edges of the top plate 11. The top plate 11, the left plate 12, and the right plate 13 of the housing body 10 are further fastened securely by means of spot welding.
The housing body 10 of the prior art smoke exhauster described above is defective in design in that the projected strips 121 and 131 fitting over the edges of top plate 11 have sharp edges, which often become potential safety hazards, especially to a person who is doing the cleaning and the washing of the housing body 10. The projected strips 121 and 131 of the left plate 12 and the right plate 13 are often left plate 12 and the right plate 13 are often left with sharp edges in view of the fact that left and right plates 12 and 13 are made of thin plates of stainless steel by means of punching and pressing. The addition, there are many visible marks of the weld points 122 and 132 left on the housing body 10 by spot welding, as shown in FIG. 2. Such weld points 122 and 132 seriously undermine the aesthetic effect of the housing body 10.